skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Finney
Finney (born Phineas Finnerton Finnegan III'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTM7LcoQrT4&t=1334s) is the deuteragonist of the [[Skippy Shorts (franchise)|''Skippy Shorts franchise]]. He is the co-leader of a bunch of merry misfits who make up NearFar Productions. Finney is Skippy's best friend and sidekick. He hosts his question / answer show Ask Finney (in which he is the main protagonist), much like Ask Skippy. Finney has a grandfather and grandmother — whom he once visited and baked bubblegum pie for when she was sick in "Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings #1." Description Personality Finney is a kindhearted, extremely hyperactive, innocent, gentle, good-matured, happy-go-lucky, timid, adventurous, and thoughtful white creature with a lisp. He is also dim-witted, childish, gullible, slightly clumsy, clueless, and easily sidetracked, and scared. In contrast to Skippy's cynical, bitter, and disturbing outlook, Finney always looks on the bright side of things. He is the complete opposite of Skippy: He has never done any misdeeds and would never harass people or praise himself. Finney assumes Skippy likes him in return; however, in reality, Skippy finds him immensely irritating, boring, pointless, obnoxious, and stupid and he almost always acts cruel and uncaring towards him, but Finney is oblivious to this. Skippy oftentimes denies Finney is even his best friend and doesn't return the loving sentiment. Occasionally, he shows mutual tolerance for Finney and, in some cases, even mutual friendship. and Finney having a sugar party in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High"]] Plus, Skippy has said himself that he and Finney have sugar parties on weekends every Friday night in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High," which means he doesn't completely dislike Finney, though he certainly does get fed up with his happy nonsense. Another example could be in "Finney's Story - The Butterfly," in which he begs Skippy to let him tell a story for once, but after shoving Finney out of the way and telling him to leave, Skippy reluctantly gives in when Finney keeps begging him and lets him tell a story if he promises not to bug him for 7 or 8 months, to which Finney offers 7 or 8 minutes instead. Much to Finney's joy, Skippy accepts his request and quickly leaves to go find himself earplugs as Finney continues to cheer and then tell his very first story ever. In the following episode "Finney's Story #2 - Dragon," when he wants to tell another story, Skippy instantly lets him only because he has to go to the bathroom. As soon as Skippy leaves the room, Finney cheers and finishes his repeated exclamations of "YAY!" with one quick "Yay." Finney tends to mispronounce and / or misinterpret certain words as something else, such as "consequences" as "circumsenses" and "circumquences" in "Ask Skippy #17 - Sitcom." He loves to go to school and learn new things everyday. Sometimes, Finney likes to use his webcam to make videos, as shown in "Finney's First Webcam!" and "Finney Answers the Question: Do Puppets Wear Pants?". In the second video, Finney wanted to answer some recent comment questions by various fans immediately, despite having made a video previously. Besides Ask Finney, his other segment Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings highlights his personality when he goes off on one thing to another. In "Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings #1," it is revealed that Finney gets scared easily as when the evil clown at the circus told him and his grandmother that he likes to eat puppies for breakfast, Finney instantly wet himself in fear. Biography Finney has a lateral lisp similar to Daffy Duck (which makes him "slush" his pronouncement of the letter S) and a sweet tooth. He is quite slow, ditsy, and clearly hyperactive and talks in a fast-paced manner, just like Skippy. Finney hosts his own segment Ask Finney, in which he answers questions by various fans, similar to Ask Skippy. He hosts his other segment Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings, in which he spins a nonsense story, going off on one tangent after the other, which highlights his warmhearted and energetic personality. This fast-paced manner may be due to he and Skippy's sugar parties, in which they consume a lot of sugary products, as shown in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High." Like Skippy, Finney has died before, but somehow returned to life as the episodes progressed. He enjoys watching ball games at his home, especially with his grandfather (as revealed in the episode "Terrell Owens Is Crying"). As well, Finney liked to visit his grandmother and once baked her bubblegum pie when she was sick in "Finney's Really Dumb Ramblings #1." Afterwards, Finney and his grandmother went to the circus for fun. However, as soon as they arrived, the evil clown told Finney he likes to eat little puppies for breakfast, which made Finney instantly wet himself in fear. ]] In "Where has Finney Been???", it is revealed that he admires George Harrison. However, after he had used a superpower on Skippy with his eyes that made him explode, Finney realized his mistake and cursed Harrison for this, thus losing all respect for him. However, at the end of the episode, it is revealed that Skippy somehow survived the explosion. "]] Finney is the announcer for Skippy's Mega Battles and once wore shades in "Darth Vader Vs. Hitler - Skippy Mega Battle!". As a puppet Finney is a tall, slender Wynn Miller's Mopkins' mopkins' puppet creature covered in white fuzz. He has two blue beady eyes and a small black nose. He has prominent eyebrows and a mustache, both of which are grey like his hands. The inside of his mouth is red and his tongue is visible and pink. He has very long arms that he often flails around wildly and his right arm is controlled by a wire (like Skippy). Finney lacks visible legs since that is where his puppeteer and voice actor Jack Rennon's hand goes in to control him. Finney's arm and jaw are controlled by Rennon. Occasionally, he is performed by Greg Harrisberg, such as in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name." At the end of the episode "A Skippy Update," Finney shouted, "STUPID!" in Skippy's voice. Before the episode ended, Finney has noticed his voice change and rapidly looks around, saying he doesn't know where the voice came from since it was not him. "]] In "Finney's First Webcam!" and "Finney Answers the Question: Do Puppets Wear Pants?", he is seen wearing red pajamas. This would mark one of the first times that Finney has worn clothes, besides in his role as Juliet. In Romeo & Juliet plays, Finney plays the role of Juliet, much to Skippy's extreme disgust. This has caused many fans to believe that Skippy was secretly homosexual, which is obviously false. Once, he dressed in drag as a girl with a fake brown wig and a green dress, which was soon posted on Skippy's Facebook account. Trivia * Since Skippy is mostly an antagonistic character, Finney is sometimes depicted as the true protagonist of the series. * There is a debate about what his species is. In "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," a user called bob bob asks Finney if he is an old man crossed with a polar bear, which he denies and then proceeds to see what it might look like, with help from the Wizard and his apprentice. "]] Upon finding out, Finney says he is "officially creeped out" (as bob bob has stated earlier in the episode). Others have suggested that Finney is a white spider monkey and some claim he is a monster like Groggle. However, there is no confirmation from NearFar Productions as to what species Finney is. It is currently left up to interpretation and it is unknown when NearFar will confirm Finney's species. * In "Finney Tries To Figure Out Vines," Finney reveals his full name is '''Phineas Finnerton Finnegan III.In "Finney Tries To Figure Out Vines ," at 22:14, Finney reveals his full name Gallery Finey.png 064.png Skippy Shorts Finney.png Finney1.png Skippy Shorts Finney Large Screenshot.jpg Cartoon Finney.png|Cartoon Finney References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Puppet Characters Category:Animal Characters